visita nocturna
by Lian Black
Summary: CApitulo 9! arriba! algo ocurre con uno de los gemelos
1. Default Chapter

Visita nocturna By Lian 

**_££££  los personajes de este fic no son míos son Sk  y no me beneficio, así que no me demanden porque carezco de money $$ T-T que desdicha ££££_**

****

Una noche cualquiera en la casa de los Asakura

Un chico de no más de 16 años, cabellos castaños, alto, de ojos del mismo color que su cabello se encontraba vagando por toda la casa, no tenia sueño por eso decidió dar un pequeño paseo nocturno, en busca de sus auriculares que por mala suerte se encontraba en la habitación de Anna.

Él daba vueltas y vueltas pensando en como podría ir a buscar sus venditos auriculares. Peral cabo de un rato decidió ir por ellos de una vez y que ocurra lo que Kami quiera y con un leve suspiro entro.

Caminaba tranquilamente por aquella habitación tanteando a su suerte los pasos que daba, pero en eso sin querer tropezó con algo (no sabía exactamente que) y por desgracia para él callo encima de Anna en una posición demasiado comprometedora.

Si Anna despertaba en ese momento y lo veía enfrente de ella, lo iba torturar de por vida, con la idea de que él era un Hentai.

Trató de levantarse pero la mala suerte estaba con él porque al hacer un leve movimiento, ella lo abrazó con sus brazos y piernas.

( Ay!! Kami por lo que más quieras sacame de esta y te prometo que ya no le pondré insectos a la comida de Horohoro y ya no asustaría a Manta ni le diría cabezón) pensó mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento desesperado.

Poco a poco Yoh abrió los ojos para mirar detenidamente a Anna... su adorada Anna, se veía como un ángel cuando estaba dormida aún no sabia porque le había echo esas bromas cuando era chico.

              *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yoh y Anna cuando tenían 5 años

- Yoh, no escapes cobarde- Dijo una Anna persiguiendo a Yoh.

- Jeje, no me vas a alcanzar enana- dijo entre riza chibi Yoh.

- Me la vas a pagar, yo no te hice nada para que me pongas una cucaracha en la ropa- dijo mientras agarraba una piedra Chibi Anna.

En eso Yoh se detiene y se da la vuelta, Anna sonrió para si, estaban en pleno bosque y no había salida, por fin ella se podría desquitar de él.

Siguió corriendo y pego un salto para caer encima de Yoh, pero ella vio la sonrisa marca registrada del castaño mientras se hacía a un lado y ella caía hacia el río.

El pequeño miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras veía como caía al agua su adorada Anna.

Él vio como cayó al agua pero... no la vio flotar como el esperaba que lo hiciera.

- Annita!!- grito desesperado mientras él también se metía al agua.- donde estas?

Anna desde la orilla lo miraba con una Sonrisa característica de su prometido.

Anna decidió que era demasiada tortura para Yoh, se metió y lo asusto por detrás.

- A quién buscas?- pregunto asiéndose la inocente.

- Annita!!! Estas Bien- Dijo con alegría el futuro Shaman King mientras la alzaba y la llevaba a la orilla.

          *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Fin Del Flash Back -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

          *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Flash Back -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando tenían 10 años

- Anna, Te gustaría comer algo?- pregunto Yoh.

- Si muero de hambre- respondió Anna.

- Bien pues te iré a cocinar algo- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina.

                       En la cocina 

- Jeje, no se lo espera, jejeje- dijo mientras ponía laxante en el plato de Anna.

Yoh se fue hacia el comedor puso la mesa y también se dirigió al baño para seguir preparando la broma que le esperaba a Anna.

- Annita ya esta lista la comida.

- Gracias ya voy.

                        =]~=]~ en la mesa ~[=~ [= 

- Mmmm, que rico que estaba- dijo Anna mientras le daba un último bocado.

- Te gusto?- pregunto Yoh.

- Si que, ¿tenía?- Respondió Anna.

- Nada, solo un ingrediente secreto ^^- dijo con indiferencia Yoh.

- Dímelo, si?

- Ok, ok le agregue laxante ^-^- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Yoh.

- Qué!!!ò_ó - dijo enojada Anna.

En ese momento el estomago de Anna Rugió, Ella se levanto y se fue corriendo al baño pero cuando llego se encontró con un pequeño inconveniente. El baño esta infestado de cucarachas y babosas.

       *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Fin del Flash back -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ahora que lo analizaba  él le había echo las mil y unas a la pobre de Anna y ella jamás se vengo exceptuando aquella vez cuando tenían 5 años pero desde allí nunca más.

Yoh la siguió viendo y poco a poco se acerco para darle un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios, en eso Anna abre los ojos, Yoh se percata de eso y lentamente se separó de ella, mirándola nerviosamente.

- Anna... Annita^^U, no creerás que yo me aproveche de ti- dijo nervioso el Shaman.

- No, no lo creo ¬¬ - dijo con seriedad- pero me pregunto, ¿Por qué te detuviste?

:: sorprendido:: - O_o, ¿Qué..Qué?- pregunto Yoh.

Anna la voltea, ahora quedando ella encima de él.

- Que ¿por qué te separaste de mi? me gusto ese Beso- respondió con una sonrisa.

- O__o Jejeje ^^U- fue lo único que logro decir.

En eso Anna lo besa, dejando a un más sorprendido Shaman. Después de eso.

- Es normal de que mi prometido me de un beso cuando él quiera- dijo un poco sonrojada Anna.

- Pero no estas enojada?- pregunto.

- Nope, porque ya lo venia venir-respondió.

- O sea que estabas despierta desde que yo entre?- cuestiono el Shaman.

- En realidad no, me desperté cuando te caíste encima de mí, al principio si te iba a golpear pero cuando me mirabas de esa manera no me quedo más remedio que hacerme la dormida para ver que te proponías.

- Si, o sea que no estas enojada?

- Como voy a estar enojada si mañana nos casamos.

Fin?

**_ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô_**

****

**_N/A:_**

**_Konnichiwa!!!! Espero que aya gustado este nuevo fic de Shaman King es el segundo que hago espero recibir R/R _**

****

**_ Vocabulario_**

****

**_Chibi: Pequeño/a._**

****

**_Kami: Dios._**

**_  
_**

**_Hentai: Pervertido._**

****

**_Konnichiwa: Hola._**

**_Y si quieren charlar un rato con esta escritora de fic y dar algunos concejos o ideas pueden hacerlo:_**

****

**_Sivercat_02@Hotmail.com_**

**_O_**

**_ emiblacklupin@yahoo.com.ar  _**

****


	2. capi 2

Visita nocturna

By Lian B.

Capitulo II 

La mañana del 24 de Septiembre, en la casa de los Asakura se sentía en el aire mucho nerviosismo. Claro porque ese día había casamiento, al mediodía. La de un par de chicos de 16 años, Yoh y Anna. La pareja se encontraba demasiada tranquila a comparación de sus amigos y parientes, que andaban de aquí para aya haciendo los preparativos para la boda de ese día.

- KKKKKKKIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!!!-se escucho un grito seguido con un leve ¡plop! que provenía de la cocina.

Horohoro se fue a ver que pasaba y se encontró con una escena muy divertida desde su punto de vista. Tamao se encontraba encima de chocolove, ambos se encontraban rojos como el jitomate y ninguno de los dos pronunciaba alguna palabra. Los cubiertos estaban desparramados por doquier.

- Ejem, ejem- dijo Horohoro, mientras la pareja reaccionaba y se separaban rápidamente.

- Hay pero que monos se veían los dos tan juntitos- hablo el peliazul rompiendo el silencio.

- Porque no te vas a fijar que esta haciendo Ren con tu hermana en ves de estar molestándonos- decía en forma de venganza Tamao.

(Volviendo con la pareja Yoh/Anna)

- Anna, se que es muy temprano para darte el regalo de bodas- dijo entregando un libro de tamaño mediano.

Anna lo recibió muy sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada porque ella se había olvidado comprar algo para Yoh.

- Arigatou- dijo la rubia mientras la abría.

El libro estaba forrado de una tela color azul marino y en el centro de este  y con letras doradas estaba escrito Anna Asakura, ella lo leyó y un rubor cruzo por sus mejillas.

Lo abrió y las hojas eran de color verde agua muy finas, y en la primera hoja estaba una de las fotos donde estaban ellos dos, esa fue tomada el año pasado cuando fueron al bosque, ellos dos estaban abrazados, se podía ver de que Yoh estaba sonriendo como era de costumbre y Anna con su misma cara de póker. Siguió viendo el libro por un rato contemplándolo, de hoja de por medio se encontraba otra foto de ellos, ese libro sino fuera por las hojas en blanco que había se podía decir que era un álbum.

- Yo... ::suspiro:: Yoh no se que decir este regalo es más de lo que yo hubiera pedido, es hermoso, yo... yo  me he quedado sin palabra ::suspiro:: perdón yo no tengo nada para darte- dijo Anna con su mirada al piso.

- Pero, yo no se porque me pides perdón, si yo tengo el mejor regalo que la vida me halla dado y esa sos vos, sos mi musa, mi ángel, mi todo... es por eso que ningún regalo se compara con eso- abrazando a la itako.

- Ai shiteru- susurro Yoh en el oído de Anna.

- Ai shiteru- dijo en un suspiro la itako.

Yoh poco a poco se fue acercando a Anna para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¡¡Ohayo!! ^___^- dijo chocolove y pilika a la vez interrumpiendo el momento romántico de la pareja.

Anna les respondió con su mirada fría marca registrada al igual que Yoh.

::Suspiro exasperado y con cara de póker::- que es lo que quieren?- pregunto Yoh.

- Los vinimos a buscar para ayudarlos a vestir para la ceremonia que comenzara dentro de una hora- respondió Pilika como si fuera lo más obvio y agrego- aparte todavía no se pueden besar.

- Por Qué?- pregunto Anna.

- Porque es parte de la tradición y es de mala suerte besarse antes de la boda- respondió esta vez Chocolove.

- Mmmm, Nani? quien les dijo eso?- pregunto Yoh.

- Tu Oyaji, bueno basta de charlas, ahora vamos que los tenemos que arreglar- respondieron la peliazul y el moreno.

Cada uno se fue por su parte, Yoh y Chocolove al cuarto del castaño, Anna y Pilika al cuarto de la rubia.

                  ~~~~~cuarto de Anna~~~~~~

- Anna por casualidad de la vida no tenes algo azul, algo prestado, algo nuevo y algo viejo?- pregunto Tamao que ya se encontraba allí desde que antes que Anna y la peliazul llegaran.

- Algo nuevo el vestido, algo viejo el pañuelo de mi Okaasan, algo prestado el anillo de Elisa pero algo azul…  no tengo nada- respondió pensativa la itako.

- Ah, por eso no te preocupes, te lo iba a dar después de la boda pero veo que hace falta ahora- dijo Pilika sacando una pequeña cajita- toma este es parte de mi hermano y mía.

- Gracias- dijo mientras la recibía y la abría. Era una pulsera de cristales de color azul marino- es hermoso.

- Bueno, ahora a vestirte porque se nos hace tarde.

                   ~~~~~~cuarto de Yoh~~~~~~

- RRRRuuuulllllooooo!!!!!! jeeejeeee- dijo Ren mientras abría los brazos en forma de saludo cuando lo vio.

- No me digan, estuvo más de una hora con Chocolove ¬¬U- dijo Yoh.

- Eh pue' que te pasa conmigo chavón?- pregunto Chocolatito.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que te vistas porque tu eres el que tiene que llegar antes que la novia- dijo Fausto con la misma cara de siempre o sea como zombie.

Los tres shamanes acorralan al pobre de Yoh en una esquina de su cuarto  lo desvisten, lo comienzan a peinar y vestir para la ceremonia.

Una hora más tarde

                   ô-ô pensamiento de Yoh ô-ô

Por qué recién ahora me pongo nervioso ahora que estoy en el altar?, porque cuando estaba con ella estaba tranquilo, sentí una paz interna, pero ahora siento que me voy a desmayar y encima ella aun no regresa. Qué estará haciendo que la hace demorar?

Siento las famosas mariposas en mi estomago, kkkkkiiiii!!!!! Me muero de los nervios y a la vez estoy feliz!!!!! 

No veo la hora de que ella llegue.

Che me aburrooooo, ya se, para matar el tiempo me pongo a cantar

Ah «ÔoÔ» humm «.», dijo un día un sapito...  

Ah humm, dijo un día un sapito para mi...

El sapito dijo un día ah humm...

                  ô-ô fin del pensamiento ô-ô

Yoh abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Anna ya se  aproximaba al altar, hacia donde estaba él. El castaño se quedo con los ojos abiertos y sin aire al ver a su futura esposa.

Ella se encontraba vestida con un vestido precioso. En la parte de arriba del vestido lo formaba un corsé de color blanco y la parte de abajo era suelto, estaba maquillada ligeramente, el cabello planchado y recogido en un rodete con algunos mechones suelto, los ojos lo tenia delineado de color negro que le hacia resaltar los ojos castaños, en fin ella estaba irreconocible, para el punto de vista de Yoh era una reina.

                  ô-ô pensamiento de Anna ô-ô

::con cara de póker:: ya era hora de que llegáramos, el estupido cabezón se confundió de calle y fuimos a parar en un templo a kilómetros de la iglesia y para colmo una de las llantas se reventó ¬¬U y encima el estupido de Yoh no me quita la mirada parece que se le cae la baba, ¿qué tengo algo en la cara o que?

Pero mirándolo bien, él está demasiado guapo con ese traje y con el cabello engominado.

::suspiro:: me estoy muriendo de los nervios.

                  ô-ô fin del pensamiento ô-ô

Al cabo de unas horas la boda termino e Yoh y Anna ya eran marido y mujer, sus amigos lo felicitaban y halagaban.

Todos se dirigían a la fiesta en casa de los Asakura.

Ya ahí (unas horas pasada de la madrugada la fiesta seguía pero uno que otro ya pasadito en copa).

Todos festejaban.

- Yoh, ¿has visto a mi Nee-chan?- pregunto Horohoro

- La ultima vez que la vi ella se encontraba con Ren en el jardín- respondió el aludido sin quitar la mirada de su esposa.

Horohoro se fue al jardín y en efecto su hermana y uno de sus amigos estaba allí con ella, besándose apasionadamente.

- O_o, ¡¡¡¡QQQQUUUUÉÉÉ!!!!-se podía decir que el grito del peliazul se escucho en toda la casa a pesar de la música- ÒoÓ TE VOY A MATAR!!!

- ^^U jeje, cuñadito que digo amigo, te... te lo puedo explicar-  dijo Ren algo sonrojado y algo asustado al ver la cara de youkai.

- Estas marcado con el Shi- dijo calmadamente Horo.

- Vamos no te puedes enojar con mi kun- dijo pilika.

- Pero...- dijo mirando de re ojo al otro Shaman.

- Pero nada Onii-san- término de decir Pilika.

(En la casa)

Yoh estaba contemplado la fiesta desde una esquina junto con Anna.

Ellos miraban cada pareja.

Chocolove estaba con Tamao abrazados, riéndose de las cosas que le susurraba en el oído Chocolove.

Fausto estaba con Elisa como siempre.

Lizerg estaba solo (N/A: MARGINADO!!!! JEJEJEJE, te quedaste solo por maricon), al igual que Ryu.

- Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir a dormir, recuerdo que mañana nos vamos de luna de miel- dijo Yoh mientras se levantada y alzaba a su mujer.

- Hai, vamos dejemos estos solos- dijo Anna posando sus brazos en el cuello de su amado.

- Matta ashita- dijeron en un susurro antes de desaparecer por las escaleras que se dirigían a su cuarto.

**_Nota de la autora:_**

****

**_Ya termine!!! bueno se quieren les hago la luna de miel lo que ustedes me pidan._**

****

**_Como podrán ver metí  algunos personajes en este nuevo chapter._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Ai shiteru: Te amo/ Te quiero. nota: es una frase muy profunda, comúnmente es más usado algo más ligero como "suki da yo". _**

****

**_Arigatou: gracias._**

****

**_Ohayo: buen día._**

****

**_Nani: qué._**

****

**_Oyaji: Forma despectiva de referirse al papá de uno._**

****

**_Okaasan: Mamá_**

****

**_Hai: si._**

****

**_Matta ashita: hasta mañana._**

****

**_Nee-chan: hermana menor._**

****

**_youkai: monstruo._**

****

**_Onii-san: Hermano._**

****

**_Shi: Muerte._**

****

**_Kun: forma cariñosa de una chica para referirse a un chico/niño. Puede ser tener tonos íntimos (un novio), de respeto cariñoso (un amigo de la infancia) y cosas por el estilo. _**

****

**_Dedicado:_**

****

**_Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: Domo arigatou, espero que esta también te allá gustado._**

****

**_Ei-chan: espero que sea de tu agrado y domo domo arigatou._**

****

**_lore-anime_****_: gracias._**

****

**_anna15: este chap es para ti._**

****

**_Jos D: Como que no crees que Yoh es o era bromista, ta' bien que sea tranquilo pero eso no quita de que Anna se comporte de manera fría, tiene que tener una razón y para mi creo que Yoh le hacia las mil y unas. Es esa mi opinión ô-ô. En fin te agradezco que hallas leído mi fic y también me alegro que te allá gustado. Ah! no te preocupes le voy a echar una mirada a tu fic "Hao´s Child" (que chivo que hago ^__^)._**

****

**_Prometo leer sus fics y dejarles un reviews y si me tardo es que colegio me tiene loca. Pero eso si me los bajo y los leo tranquilamente._**

****

**_R/R?_**

****

**_Por fa se que este no esto  buena pero bue' que se le va hacer._**

****

**_Y si quieren le hago la luna de miel._**

****

**_La verdad no creí que iba a recibir algún reviews pero me equivoque en el ff son todos buenas ondas, les agradezco que lo hayan leído._**

****

**_Ustedes deciden._**


	3. trestereterteetre

**_Advertencia:_**

****

**_Este capitulo esta subido de tono, es preferible que los personas menores no lo lean (ja mira quien lo dice)._**

****

**_Así que todas las mentes que hasta ahora son inocentes no la lean, este chapter es para la gente que tenga un buen criterio y si te molesta esta clase de fic es mejor no la leas._**

****

**_y Bue' para ya no aburrirlos los dejo con el fic._**

****

**_Para todas las mentes cochambrosas. ^^U como la mía y la de varios (incluyendo a mi pequeño Spinel sun que gracias a Kami esta de vacaciones)._**

Capitulo III 

_Recién estaba amaneciendo, los rayos de sol pasaba por la ventana del ahora recién "marido y mujer" Anna e Yoh._

_La pareja estaba profundamente dormida, bueno no exactamente los dos._

_Yoh estaba despierto no pudo pegar los ojos en casi toda la noche, porque algo rondaba su mente, para ser más exacto lo que lo tenía profundamente nervioso era la luna de miel que tendrían en un par de horas, si se irían de viaje, solo ellos dos(N/A: es más que obvio)._

_Él no tenía idea alguna de como hacer "eso" con ella, ni sabía como empezar ni como terminar._

_Tenía pensado en preguntarle a alguien que sepa sobre el tema, algún experto en la materia y bingo. Fausto debía saber de eso, inmediatamente y lentamente se levanto de su futón para luego salir de su cuarto._

_- Yoh?, a donde te vas?- pregunto la itako medio dormida._

_- Ah, eh...yo... voy al baño- respondió rápidamente el Shaman._

_- Bueno pero no te tardes- dijo Anna antes de volver a cerrar los ojos._

_Yoh salió del cuarto sigilosamente y se fue para la cocina donde seguramente lo encontraría. Y en efecto lo encontró allí._

_- Buen día Yoh-dijo Fausto cuando noto su presencia en la cocina._

_- Buen día Fausto-dijo Yoh y agrego- te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_- Claro-respondió con tranquilidad._

_- Sabes que debo hacer cuando este a solas con Anna?-cuestiono el joven Shaman._

_- Sí, pero prefiero que lo aprendas por si solo, pero solo te diré que tienes que seguir tu corazón y guiarte por el momento- respondió el doctor._

_- Pero ¿por qué no me lo quieres decir?._

_- Ya te lo dije, prefiero que aprendas solo._

_                              ~*~*~*~_

_Yoh regreso de nuevo a su cuarto donde era esperado por su señora esposa, el entro con la cabeza gacha estaba decepcionado y desilusionado. Porque no había tenido alguna explicación o ayuda sobre el tema._

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunto Anna al notar la expresión de su esposo._

_- Nada, solo que tengo un poco de sueño-mintió._

_- bueno, creo que ya es tarde y nos tenemos que preparar para el viaje y ya no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Anna mientras se paraba para ir al baño._

_                              ~*~*~*~_

_En el camino a la pensión que tenían (regalo de bodas de los Taos) en una pradera a pocos kilómetros de un pueblo, era el lugar donde pasarían dos bellas semanas de luna de miel._

_Llegaron y como era de costumbre el pobre de Yoh cargaba con las maletas, que gracias a Kami no eran muchas porque decidieron no llevar tanta porque iban a estar poco tiempo allí._

_La pensión era esplendorosa por dentro, tenía varios muebles de la época medieval._

_Tenía por lo menos veinte habitaciones, se podría decir que cada rincón estaba bien acomodado._

_Dejaron las cosas allí y se fueron a dar un pequeño paseo por la pradera antes de que anochezca._

_- Que lugar tan tranquilo ¿no lo crees Anna?- pregunto Yoh mientras se recostaba en un árbol._

_- Pues si- respondió ella mientras apreciaba la vista que tenían desde ese árbol, que estaba arriba de una pequeña colina pero que dejaba ver un bello paisaje._

_Yoh poso unos de sus fuertes brazos por los hombros de Anna, que al sentir a su ahora marido, sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono rosado y parecía que su corazón se había mudado a sus oídos._

_El Shaman se percato de esto y en sus labios se poso una leve sonrisa._

_- Creo... que... tendríamos que irnos ya, por... porque ya se hizo tarde- dijo Anna un poco nerviosa._

_El Shaman King alzo entre sus brazos a su esposa y la llevo a la pensión._

_                              ~*~*~*~_

_La joven pareja se encontraban recostados en el futón, ambos estaban nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar._

_La noche anterior no habían hecho nada porque se habían dormido y encima estaban sus amigos ese día._

_Los dos estaban perdidos en sus pensamiento esa era la razón del porque no habían pronunciado alguna palabra._

_                  ô-ô pensamiento de Anna ô-ô_

_Hay Kami por qué no dice nada._

_Hoy en la tarde casi no pronuncio nada y me esta matando de los nervios, Baka!!!!!!, baka!!!! Por que estas tan tranquilo, maldito Hentai seguro que estaba esperando a que estemos en la habitación para aprovecharte de mi, pero le aseguro que si llega a hacer algo que no me guste... juro que le voy a quitar la razón de ser hombre!!!!_

_Aunque así no pueda, después tener hijos, hay pero en que estoy pensando, recién me case y estoy pensando en bebes, ^///^ pero que cosa, ^O^jojojojo._

_(N/A: esa es la parte que nunca conocieron de Anna jejejeje)_

_                  ô-ô fin del pensamiento ô-ô_

_Anna gira la cabeza y observa el bello rostro de su querido Yoh._

_Querido quien iba a pensar que lo iba a decir. Pero sin querer recordó lo que había pasado ese día._

_                      ~~~~flash back~~~~_

_- Yoh vamos a bañarnos?- pregunto Anna como quien no quiere la cosa._

_- Ju...ju...Juntos? O_O - pregunto Yoh pensando que había escuchado mal_

_- Claro que si baka, pero no seas un mal pensado porque vamos a ponernos un traje de baño._

_^o^en las aguas termales que se encontraban en el jardín de la pensión^o^_

_- Que bien se siente- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en un costado._

_- Esto es vida- dijo Yoh imitando a su esposa_

_En un momento Anna cierra los ojos para relajarse pero en eso siente que el agua se comienza a mover._

_Abre los ojos para ver que era y..._

_- KKKKKYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!- dijo Anna y sin querer le aplico la técnica nº1 al pobre de Yoh._

_Este fue a parar clavado al árbol más cercano._

_Después de un rato._

_- Anna T__T por que me golpeaste?- pregunto con un chichón en la cabeza._

_- Porque vos te acercaste sin avisar-respondió la itako._

_- Es que quería darte un besito- dijo el algo triste y con cara de cachorrito._

_- Hay pobrecito de él- dijo Anna acercándose coquetamente a Yoh._

_Yoh no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos pero al cabo de un rato._

_- Konnichiwa- se escucho la voz del cabezón de Manta. _

_- Sayonara - dijo rápidamente Anna y le aplico la tecnica nº2 a Manta y la hizo volar hasta la pensión "Asakura"_

_                   ~~~~fin del flash back~~~~_

_Al recordar esa escena, Anna se le había formado un pequeño tic en el ojo._

_                  ô-ô pensamiento de Yoh ô-ô_

_Que hago ahora? mmmmmmm ::se agarra la cabeza:: me duele la cabeza -_-, siento que Anna me observa será que esta esperando a que haga algo? que yo de el primer paso?._

_                  ô-ô fin del pensamiento ô-ô_

_- Bueno, es que no vas a hacer nada Yoh kun?- pregunto Anna ya harta del incomodo silencio._

_- Es que... Annita, para ser te sincero no se como empezar ni como terminar- respondió Yoh._

_Anna miro un poco atónita a Yoh, ella que creía que era un Hentai y el pobre no sabia nada del asunto, bueno no es que ella fuera experta en el tema, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella tampoco sabía nada, en definitiva estaba igual de informada como Yoh, o sea no sabía nada._

_- Bueno para ser te franca yo tampoco se como hacerlo- dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada y agrego- pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, tendríamos que aprender en la practica._

_- Claro y... ¿como empezamos?- pregunto este un poco nervioso._

_Yoh se subió encima de Anna (aclaración aun estaban vestidos) el estaba demasiado nervioso. La rubia se quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver a Yoh._

_- Pues podemos empezar así-le dijo ella mientras lo comenzaba a besar._

_- Me parece una buena idea- dijo él antes de que ella lo besara._

_Poco a poco comenzaron las caricias, pero hasta ese momento era en los hombros._

_- Yoh creo que tendríamos que hacer más que cariños en los brazos y en las piernas - dijo Anna un poco apenada._

_- Hai- dijo mientras se sacaba la yukata._

_Anna al ver los pectorales de Yoh, un tono sonrosado se formo en las mejillas e imitando al chico se saco la yukata. Y ambos quedaron en ropa interior._

_Se taparon rápidamente algo apenados._

_Yoh decidió tomar valor y le tomo la mano a su esposa._

_- Si queres no lo hacemos-dijo él mientras le sonreía cariñosamente._

_- No, es que me da un poco de pena-dijo ella girando la cabeza._

_- Pero si no te sentís preparada para hacerlo entonces no hay porque de obligarte- dijo el mientras le agarraba el mentón para que ella lo viera._

_- Si, si quiero hacerlo con vos pero como ya te dije me da pena- dijo ella._

_Yoh le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios._

_Y así el comenzó a formar pequeños caminos de besos, primero por la mejilla y bajando por el cuello._

_El Shaman agarro por la cintura a la itako, para quedar el debajo de ella._

_Poso sus manos en la delicada espalda de la rubia y desabrocho el sostén que ella tenia puesto. Aún no quería bajar la mirada por un poco de vergüenza, ella al percatarse de esto sonríe maliciosamente y con las manos le agarra el rostro y le baja la mirada haciendo que este so ponga completamente colorado y que por desgracia sus hormonas le hicieron una mala jugada, haciendo que su ...ejem... ejem su "amigo" se despertara. (N/A: que pena me da hacer esta clase de escena ^\\\^ jejejejejeje)._

_Anna en ese momento siente un pequeño bulto entre sus piernas y se da cuenta que era y sonrió porque sabia que ella había provocado aquello, entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo más que eso, sabiendo que esta vez él no podría escapar. Agarro las manos de Yoh e hizo que le tocara los pechos._

_El pobre de Yoh no sabía por donde perderse porque Anna estaba encima de él y no tenía escapatoria._

_Anna metió una de sus manos dentro de los boxers de Yoh y comenzó a masajear un a nalga._

_Yoh al sentir la mano de su querida itako salto levemente se podría decir que ahora el pobre Shaman ya no podría soportar más porque sus hormonas ya habían explotado por completo. La agarro por la cintura y la dio vuelta quedando el ahora arriba y ella abajo._

_Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente creando de nuevo el camino de besos que había echo anteriormente pero esta vez bajando su boca hasta llegar a los pechos de la rubia, con sus labios atrapo unos de los senos y con la mano la otra masajeándola, con esos actos hizo que Anna soltara un leve gemido de placer._

_Estuvo así por un rato hasta que Anna reclamaba los labios de Yoh, lo agarro por los hombros atrayéndolo hasta su cara y lo comenzó a besar._

_Los chicos estaban completamente excitados y ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Ambos seguían con aquellas caricias hasta que Yoh ya no soporto a su miembro por un minuto más._

_Se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que Anna abriera los ojos para ver que le pasaba._

_- Que... es lo que...ocurre- dijo Anna entrecortadamente._

_- Anna estas... segura... que quieres que sigamos con esto?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Si- fue lo único que atino a decir la rubia._

_- Sabes que después no va haber vuelta atrás- dijo él que por primera vez estaba más serio que nunca._

_- Ai shiteru- dijo Anna mientras lo besaba y lo atraía hacia ella mientras se recostaban nuevamente._

_Yoh sonrió ante la respuesta de Anna, había esperado mucho tiempo para oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su Anna._

_Él le susurro que si algo no le gustaba que le dijera y el se detendría de inmediato._

_Poco a poco fue entrando al cuerpo de Anna, ella al sentirlo dentro de ella pego un leve grito de dolor, Yoh al oír esto se quiso detener pero ella se lo impidió diciendo que estaba bien que solo lo hiciera despacio._

_Después de un rato llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a un primer orgasmo._

_Al cabo de un rato ellos se encontraban descansando pero sin deshacer la unión._

_Yoh después de unos minutos deshizo la unión y Tadeo a Anna con sus brazos._

_Ambos estaban con la respiración entrecortada y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora._

_Ellos se encontraban totalmente cansados y pegajosos._

_Pero eso no fue ningún obstáculo para Yoh al pronunciar..._

_- Ai shiteru Anna- dijo Yoh y quedar totalmente dormido._

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_**

****

**_Konnichiwa!!!!!!! Como le andan por allá gente linda, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo chap, T____T llevo más de una semana intentando hacer este capitulo, es que soy muy penosa para estas clases de escena ::más roja que su cabello:: ^\\\\\^, es la primera vez que hago un chap de este estilo y sinceramente me quedo un asco._**

****

**_Gomen-nasai por haber tardado mucho pero como dije me cuesta hacer esta clase de escenas._**

****

**_Decidí meter al cabezón para poner un poco de humor pero me salio demasiado estupido._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Ai shiteru: Te amo/ Te quiero. nota: es una frase muy profunda, comúnmente es más usado algo más ligero como "suki da yo". _**

****

**_Konnichiwa: Hola. _**

****

**_Hentai: Pervertido._**

****

**_Kami: Dios._**

****

**_Kun: forma cariñosa de una chica para referirse a un chico/niño. Puede ser tener tonos íntimos (un novio), de respeto cariñoso (un amigo de la infancia) y cosas por el estilo. _**

****

**_Baka: Imbécil, Idiota, Cretino, Estúpido..._**

****

**_Konnichiwa: Hola. _**

****

**_Sayonara: Adiós. _**

****

**_Hai: si_**

****

**_Bueno pasando a lo mejor Reviews y a las dedicaciones:_**

****

**_Xris: este capitulo va dedicado par ti, me agrada tu opinión, Arigatou, y espero que publiques el próximo chapter de esencia de un sentir que esta quedando de lujo._**

****

**_Lore-anime: Gracias por tu opinión y bue' este es el intento de la luna de miel, también va para ti este chapter._**

****

**_Ei-chan: gracias por leer el fic._**

****

**_anna15: No hace falta agradecerme por la dedicatoria es lo mucho que debo hacer por leer mi fic y dejarme un review este también va para ti._**

****

**_Giovana: Tratare de enviarte todos los capítulos de este fic eso te lo prometo pero solo teneme paciencia, y espero que este no este demasiado corto._**

****

**_Jos D: Aquí tienes el capitulo también va para ti este chap._**

****

**_Y bue' solo ustedes deciden si lo continuo o no._**

****

**_Sayonara._**

****

**_=ô-ô= lo de Hentai, va ni hace falta decírmelo porque ya lo eh aceptado._**


	4. capitulo 4:

Capitulo IV 

_Bueno la feliz pareja por fin podían estar juntos sin ninguna interrupción por parte de sus amigos ya que Anna les dijo que ya es hora de convivir a solas con su ahora marido._

_- Yoh!!!!- se escucho el grito que provenía del cuarto de arriba._

_- Ya voy Annita- dijo Yoh desde abajo._

_El joven Shaman subió corriendo por las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto._

_Ya adentro..._

_- Yoh necesito que me vallas a comprar frutillas- dijo Anna con una extraña mirada._

_- Pero Annita en esta época del año no hay- dijo Yoh._

_- No se como le harás para conseguirlas pero yo quiero mis frutillas ahora- dijo la itako._

_- Si, bueno enseguida vengo- dijo el Shaman King mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

_- Ah no, vos no te vas a ninguna parte sin darme un beso- decía Anna que se dirigió hacia donde esta su esposo, lo agarro de la camisa sin botones y lo beso- Bien ahora si te puedes ir y por favor no te tardes._

_Yoh salio de le pensión Asakura un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de Anna, ya que ella normalmente lo sacaba de un golpe._

_~~~~~Pensamiento de Yoh~~~~~~_

_Será? que esta Em...embarazada? no de seguro es una de sus otras locuras, si eso debe ser._

_~~~~~ fin del pensamiento de Yoh~~~~~~_

_Mientras que en la pensión..._

_~~~~~Pensamiento de Anna~~~~~~_

_Bien pues manos a la obra este es un buen momento para demostrarle a Yoh un poco más de cariño, jejejejeje._

_Ni se espera lo que va a suceder._

_En donde deje ese baby doll?, a ya se esta escondido en el ex cuarto de Tamao ya que ahora es el cuarto donde guardamos las cosas que no utilizamos._

_Me pregunto si Yoh pensara que estaré embarazada, no creo hay que ser demasiado tonto como para creer bastante estupidez como esa, ya que si lo estuviera, el no estaría vivo._

_Aunque ya estemos casados es demasiado pronto para pensar en un bebé._

_Bueno basta de distraerse tengo que prepararle la sorpresa._

_~~~~~ Fin del Pensamiento de Anna~~~~~~_

_***~~***_

_Cuando Yoh ya había terminado sus compras._

_::con sus ojos como cascadas::- Hay que mala es, me hizo caminar todo Fumbari para conseguirle estas frutillas y encima estaban caras._

_- Eh Asakura!!- se escucho la voz de un chico._

_::Con ojos de gato::- Eh, pero quien es?- se pregunto Yoh mientras se deba la vuelta para ver._

_- Como andas de hace mucho que no nos vemos, Como anda Anna?- pregunto rápidamente el chico._

_- Mi esposa muy bien, por?- pregunto Yoh._

_- No juegues se que aun no se han casado, porque se que son muy jóvenes todavía- dijo el extraño._

_- Y quien te dijo que aun no lo estamos Shibara?-cuestiono Yoh con un extraño brillo en sus ojos._

_- Nadie -respondió el aludido._

_- Hai, no me crees pregúntale a Anna o a mi Otousan- dijo Yoh._

_- Se lo preguntare a ella- respondió Shibara._

_- Pero ahora no- dijo Yoh recordando que iba tarde._

_- Por qué?- pregunto Shibari._

_- Porque Anna no esta de buen humor para recibir visitas y te recomiendo por tu bien de que no vayas ahora sino que mañana- respondió Yoh._

_- Vamos si no es tarde, recién son las 11 de la noche- dijo Shibara._

_- QUÉ!!! Anna me mata, bien nos vemos mañana- dijo Yoh mientras se iba corriendo por las calles lo más rápido que podía._

_- Pero, sino me diste tu dirección- dijo por lo bajo cuando ya no estaba Yoh._

_***~~***_

_- Por qué se estará tardando tanto?- se dijo Sí misma Anna._

_La puerta de entrada se abre y entra Yoh algo cansado por tanto correr._

_- Por qué llegaste tarde?- pregunto Anna un poco enojada._

_- Es que Annita cuando volvía para acá me encontré con Shibara y el me entretuvo un rato, no te enojes si- dijo con haciendo pucheros (N/A: Me encanta cuando los hombres hacen eso ^^)_

_- Como puedo enojarme cuando vos me haces eso- dijo Anna._

_- Ey que haces con la yukata puesta tan temprano?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Nada es que me dio un poco de sueño, al ver que te tardaste tanto decidí cambiarme._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Gomen!!!! Gomen!!!_**

****

**_Enserio tengo una muy buena explicación de la tardanza:_**

****

**_1- falta de imaginación_**

****

**_2- estuve en una convivencia con el colegio._**

****

**_3- me insole en la convivencia._**

****

**_4- en estos días estuve delirando._**

****

**_5- tengo fiebre T___T._**

****

**_Bueno verdaderamente este chapter no me gusto para nada por qué? no lo se._**

****

**_Espero sinceramente que les aya gustado._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Otousan: padre._**

****

**_Hai: si._**

****

**_Bueno ahora pasemos a lo bueno... Los reviews:_**

****

**_Annita Kyoyama: Gracias por leer mi fic, este chapter va para ti._**

****

**_Jos D: Estoy haciendo un fic ahorita y es tambien Yoh/Anna donde tambien aparece este personaje, Shibari, el titulo del fic es "Tequila" pero creo que se lo voy a cambiar, aclaración todavía no lo termine así que pro lo tanto no lo subí._**

****

**_Los Hao/Marion no se tal vez haga uno._**

****

**_anna15: Domo arigatou, me encanta que te encante, este capitulo tambien va para ti._**

****

**_Te confieso que en el próximo capitulo tratare de hacer un lemon mejor que la luna de miel, pero tratare._**

****

**_marion_asakura: arigatou, enserio jamás creí que me iba a salir bien esa parte, arigatou, te lo dedico._**

****

**_Korishiteru: Si es la segunda vez que intento hacer una escena lemon pero me sale de la patada T__T, es que soy principiante en eso y tenes razón es más lime que otra cosa pero como ya dije, en el próximo chapter haré una escena lemon pero que sea, claro con algo de ayuda, ya que la noche aun no acabo._**

****

**_kamesita_****_: arigatou por leer mi fic me gusta que te agrade mi fic._**

****

**_Xris: Te pediré de favor de que no me agradezcas las dedicaciones que te hago ya que sos unas de las que me encanta recibir reviews, me fascina tu opinión y es a la que más espero._**

****

**_Sorry por tardarme tanto es que estuve muy ocupada en estos días en el cole ya que se aproximan las vacaciones (para ser sincera mis vacaciones comenzaran después de las dos primeras semanas de vacaciones, ya que seguro me llevare materias a diciembre T___T que desdicha)._**

****

**_Este capitulo va especialmente para ti amigaza y Please sigue pronto tus fics que me muero de ganas de ver lo que va a pasar en los dos fics tuyos._**

****

**_Publicidad:_**

****

**_LEAN LOS FICS DE XRIS PORQUE ESTAN MUY BUENAS SE LOS ASEGURO LOS NOMBRES DE SUS FICS SON:_**

****

**_"Esencia de un sentir"_**

****

**_Y_**

****

**_"Una nueva forma de amar"_**

****

**_Son muy buenas._**

****

**_Bueno me regreso a la cama por que la fiebre esta llegando de nuevo y si me cachan de la pequeña escapada que me di me matan._**

****

**_Nos vemos en el próximo chapter._**


	5. capitulo5

_Capitulo V_

_Era una tarde de verano en la pensión Asakura, como de costumbre Yoh estaba entrenando supervisado por Anna su ahora esposa._

_La joven itako estaba bastante seria de lo normal ya que estaba perdida en su pensamiento._

_~~~~~~Pensamiento de Anna~~~~~~_

_Ya pasaron tres meses de nuestro casamiento, quien iba a creer que él me quiera de esa manera como para soportar todo lo que le ordeno._

_Realmente lo quiero... pero como le digo la noticia?... como se lo va a tomar?_

_Y me pregunto para que lo sigo entrenando si ya paso el torneo de Shamanes, ^O^ jejeje porque me encanta observarlo ahí ¬¬U creo que me contagie de Pilika._

_~~~~~~Fin del pensamiento~~~~~~_

_- Annita... Puedo descansar?- pregunto el cansado de Yoh._

_- Claro- respondió Anna._

_- Pero Anna T__T, estoy cansado- reprocho Yoh._

_- Eh, Yoh eres sordo o que? dije que si- dijo Anna._

_- Arigatô Annita- dijo el Shaman mientras entraba a la pensión._

_- Ah! Yoh me puedes traer un vaso de jugo de naranja?- pregunto Anna._

_- Aa- respondió Yoh._

_Cuando Anna se encontraba sola en el Jardín, se sienta en el piso al sentirse mareada. En eso sale Yoh con el jugo._

_- Aquí tienes Annita- dijo Yo mientras le alcanzaba el vaso- Mmm? ¿Daijoubu ka?_

_- Daijoubu- respondió la aludida._

_- Demo... te ves pálida- dijo el castaño mientras le tocaba la frente para ver si tenia fiebre._

_- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Anna._

_- No me importa que vos me digas que te sentís bien, nos vamos a ver al medico- dijo  Yoh._

_El joven Shaman estiro su mano para que Anna la recibiera pero esta no lo acepto y ni siquiera se levanto. Yoh frunció el seño se agacho y alzo a la rubia._

_- Yoh Kun por favor me puedes bajar- dijo Anna._

_- Iie hasta que lleguemos a la casa de Fausto- dijo Yoh._

_|@|@|@|@|Casa de Fausto|@|@|@|@|_

_- Bien después de ver los análisis de Anna...- no pudo seguir por que fue interrumpido._

_- No des tantos rodeos ve al punto... que tiene Anna?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Nada- respondió Fausto._

_- Pero y por que se veía pálida?- cuestiono el Shaman._

_- Ah eso es porque..._

_- nada solo fue el clima o no Fausto?- pregunto Anna mirando de re ojo al doctor._

_- Si no tiene nada- dijo Fausto con una gotita en la frente._

_|@|@|@|@|Fuera de la casa|@|@|@|@|_

_- Yoh te tengo que decir algo- dijo Anna deteniéndolo._

_- Si y que es- dijo Yoh con su típica mirada._

_::Suspiro::- no voy a dar rodeo alguno para esta noticia- dijo Anna mientras cerraba los ojos- Estoy embarazada._

_- Nani?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Que vamos a tener un bebé- respondió Anna._

_- Bakana!!- dijo Yo_

_- Bueno si vos no lo aceptas, voy a criar sola al bebé y no me importa lo que digas- dijo Anna enojada._

_- Anna- dijo Yoh._

_- Qué- Dijo la itako._

_- No sabes lo Feliz que soy- dijo Yoh mientras saltaba por todos lados - voy a ser Papá!!!_

_Anna sonrió al observar la alegría de su esposo. Yoh se detuvo de golpe se acerco hacía donde estaba ella y la abrazó a Anna con dulzura mientras le daba un beso en la pancita. La alzo y se la llevo a la pensión._

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Konnichiwa!!!! Como andan por aya Gomen!! Se que tarde bastante en seguir este fic pero es que no se me venia nada a la mente._**

****

**_Se que esta un asco este chapter. Aparte de feo cortó._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Arigatô: Gracias_**

****

**_Nani: ¿qué?_**

****

**_Iie: No_**

****

**_Kun: forma cariñosa de una chica para referirse a un chico/niño. Puede ser tener tonos íntimos (un novio), de respeto cariñoso (un amigo de la infancia) y cosas por el estilo. _**

****

**_Demo: pero _**

****

**_Daijoubu: Estoy bien. _**

****

**_¿Daijoubu ka?: ¿Estás bien?_**

****

**_Aa: Forma masculina de decir 'sí' (afirmativo)_**

****

**_Bakana: Imposible._**

****

**_Bueno ahora pasemos a lo lindo los preciosos reviews y a las dedicatorias:_**

****

**_Annita Kyoyama: No hace falta agradecerme por las dedicatorias es lo mucho que tengo que hacer porque leen mi fic._**

****

**_Korishiteru: Gracias por los alagos ^///^aunque no hace falta, este capitulo te lo dedico._**

****

**_Xris: bueno amiga aquí me tienes con otro chapter espero que te aya gustado y hablando de la insolación que me pegue je es horrible!!(Jamás vallan a la playa o a la pileta sin protector solar) encima que soy hiper blanca imaginate quede un tomate y en el colegio me dicen "La Colo" y ahora me lo dicen con más razón, bueno lo síntomas que te dan es dolor de cabeza, fiebre y a veces alucinaciones, ah y no soportas la ropa ni por más que sea suavecita. y vos como estas de tu intoxicación (eso es lo que te agarro por comer un pollo de ese lugar) yo por suerte ya no como pollo porque me quede un poco espantada por ver como mataban y cocinaban a un pollo así ando espantada._**

****

**_Bueno espero que vos no te tardes con tus fics que están muy buenos. Cuídate de todo en especial del pollo. Bye._**

****

**_anika-asakura_****_: que onda!!! ja nunca me voy a cansar de tus opiniones por que me encantan. Gracias por leer mi fic._**

****

**_Bueno esperen al próximo capitulo. Nos vemos _**

****

****

**_Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS USTEDES OJALA QUE LA PASEN BIEN._**

****

**_Se despide Lian Black._**


	6. nota

Bueno primero que nada los pido perdón a todos ustedes pero me temo que voy a tardar bastante en publicar los nuevos capitulos de mis fics.  
  
Tengo una muy buena razón para no escribirlos todavía y es que hoy 17/02/04 acaba de fallecer mi primito de 5 años a causa de un cuagulo de sangre que se le rebento dentro de la cabeza eso provoco que estuviera desde el jueves hasta ayer en coma 4 y estoy metida dentro de una depresión bastante fuerte ya que para mi perderlo me causo un hueco en el corazón bastante profundo ya que era mi bebé.  
  
Espero que disculpen mi tardanza. les juro iba a hacerles un ragalo ya que ayer fue mi cumpleaños pero lamemtablemente no pude hacerlo por mi primo.  
  
A duras penas estoy escribiendo esto ya que tengo todo comprimido dentro de mi pecho ya que no puedo llorar para no amargar a nadie.  
  
bueno ya no los molesto más.  
  
me despido. 


	7. capitulo7

_Capitulo VI_

_Una tarde tranquila de primavera, no hacia ni frió ni calor. En un lugar un poco apartado del pueblo de Fumbari para ser más precisos en la pensión Asakura._

_- KKKKKIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho el estruendoso grito de la ahora señora Asakura._

_Pisoteadas rápidas se escucharon por la madera de la escalera, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos castaños oscuros subió a todo dar._

_- Annita que te ocurre?- pregunto el joven._

_- SE ME ROMPI" LA FUENTE!!KIAAA!!!- dijo entre gritos Anna._

_- Eh... ya viene?- cuestiono Yoh_

_- QU... QUE TE PARECE- respondió mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina._

_- Qué hago?_

_- Y PODES QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO COMO UNA BAKA Y ESPERAR HASTA QUE NAZCA!!!!_

_- Buena idea_

_- LLAMA... FAUSTO... AHORA!!!- dijo mientras agarraba un vaso de vidrio y se lo lanzaba a la cara_

_Yoh en una carrera contra el tiempo salio a todo dar la pensión hasta llegar al consultorio de Fausto VIII, le agarro de la muñeca y se lo llevo sin darle oportunidad de decir nada, en el camino se cruzo con sus amigos que solo les dijo a ellos una simple palabra "Beb"._

_El Shaman king dejo instalado al doctor en su cuarto para que atienda a Anna, mientras él y sus amigas estaban aun costado de la cama donde estaba la itako._

_Yoh agarró gentilmente la mano de su querida esposa, esta en una contracción tan fuerte, que le apretó sin querer con todas sus fuerzas su mano. Yoh tuvo que aguantar el dolor mientras soltaba débilmente la mano de la rubia._

_Todos sus amigos estaban en completo silencio, la normal pelea entre Horohoro y Ren que ahora estaban totalmente serios y callados. Y ni hablar de Pilika y la pelirosada de Tamao ambas sin pronunciar ni una palabra refrescando la frente de Anna de rato en rato limpiándole el sudar que resbalaba de su frente._

_Fausto concentrado en su trabajo e Yoh volvió a tomar la mano de Anna con un poco de miedo y susurrándole palabras al oído de su amada._

_Después de varias hora se sintió un llanto que provenía de los brazos de fausto, Yoh sonrió estaba feliz ahora era padre pero no sabía si era niño o niña._

_- Yoh sos padre de un hermoso de niño de cabellos Azules- dijo Fausto._

_Todos: O___OU_

_Yoh miro a uno de sus amigos, mejor dicho salto encima de unos de sus amigos y le agarro del cuello a Horohoro para golpearlo..._

_- Es una broma ^____^- rió el necromante_

_Todos se quedaron callados ante el chiste de Fausto._

_Algo raro ocurrió a continuación; Anna volvió a tener contracciones y otras varios minutos nació un segundo bebé._

_- Bien, Yoh ahora eres padres de una niña, verdaderamente son unos gemelos hermosos- dijo el doctor mientras le daba los bebés._

_Yoh se sentó en la silla que le alcanzo Ren al lado de la cama mientras contemplaba maravillado a sus hijos._

_- Como se van a llamar Anna?- pregunto Yoh._

_- La niña Kino y el nombre para el niño tú lo pondrás- respondió Anna._

_Yoh observo bien al niño que estaba en brazos de Anna, pensó por un largo rato hasta que dijo..._

_- Han - respondió con su típica sonrisa_

_Todos lo miraron atónitos y con una gotita en la cabeza._

_- Jejejejeje, Yoh pero ese no es un verdadero nombre- dijo Horohoro_

_- Si Yoh eso es verdad- lo continúo Pilika_

_- A mi me gusta- dijo Anna_

_- A mi tambien- dijo Ren_

_Todos contemplaron a los dos nuevos integrantes, no podían creer todavía que habían nacido._

_Han observo a sus padres luego a los demás pero luego centro su vista a su madre nuevamente y le sonrió como lo hacia Yoh. El pequeño Asakura a duras penas tenía un solo pelo en la cabeza y lo más chistoso es que era rubia y su mirada era casi como la de su madre._

_En cambio Kino estaba bastante cómoda en los brazos de Yoh, ella al contrario de Han tenia tres mechoncitos en la cabeza de color castaño, estaba bastante seria y de rato en rato observaba a su hermano en los brazos de Anna._

_Yoh acerco a Kino y lo puso al lado de su hermano, este al instante comenzó a llorar, la beba parecia que se enojo y estiro su manita y toco el brazo de Han que al instante se calmo._

_Nadie se esperaba esa reacción y un rato después todos comenzaron a reír._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Corto y estupido ¬¬ no me gusto pero bueno así es la vida._**

****

**_Hola tanto tiempo, me tarde bastante, quiero darles mis disculpas a todos ustedes._**

****

**_Repito el motivo que tengo al haberme atrasado en pocas palabras ya que ahora me estoy recuperando, Mi pequeño primo falleció el 17 de febrero, él a sus apenas cinco años murió a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por otro niño de ocho años, el impacto fue tan fuerte que le provoco un coagulo en la cabeza que cuando llego a su casa el coagulo se le reventó esparciéndose en todo la cabecita, quedo en un coma  4, agonizo durante 5 días. Para colmo ahora a duras penas escribo ya que mi mano izquierda este enyesada._**

****

**_Bueno basta de cosas feas quiero dedicar este chapter a mi amiga "XRIS" le agradezco de todo corazón que a pesar de estar en otro pais me ofreció su amistad. Quiero decirte mil gracias no sabe como me alegra tener a una persona como vos como amiga, porque sinceramente me faltan amigas hache en mi pais como vos._**

****

**_Bueno ahora vamos a lo lindo este chapter se los dedico a ellos que tambien me dieron un aliento a seguir adelante:_**

****

**_Amaterasu Mizuhame: Mil gracias por tu reviews te lo agradezco._**

****

**_angel: Mil gracias por tu revi, quiero decirte que yo soy de las personas que escuchan los problemas de los demás y no cuentan los propios, yo me guardo todo y no soy muy buena para desahogarme._**

****

**_Xris: Amiga muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes como e sufrido estos días en la ausencia de mi bebé (así le decía) y como sinceramente no me se desahogar no llore y ahora me estoy poniendo a escribir como lo hago para tratar de olvidarme de lo acontecido, en el entierro lo vistieron como un ángel, eso es lo que es un ángel que va a brillar por siempre en el cielo._**

****

**_Te mando un abrazo enorme y gracias por brindarme tu hermosa amistad que era justo lo que necesitaba._**

****

**_Anna.K-chan: Gracias por tu apoyo eh tengo una duda como sabes que me dicen La "Colo" yo no dije mi apodo en ningún fanfic, espero saber como lo sabes, realmente me dejo impresionada. Bueno pero igual te agradezco tu revi._**

****

**_anna15: Gracias por tu revi, sos muy buena y agradezco tu apoyo para mi con tan solo mandar el review me basta, enserio te agrasdeco de corazón._**

****

**_Annita Kyoyama: ok aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste._**

****

**_Jos D: Espero a ver respondido tus preguntas y aquí tienes la continuación._**

****

**_Bueno me voy ya son las 4 de la mañana y encima ya comenzaron las clases y me tengo que levantar alas 7 T________T que horror._**

****

**_Bye_**

****

**_Kisses_**

****

**_Mata mata ne!!!_**

****

**_"Que la eterna luz les ilumine el camino a todos ustedes por siempre y para siempre"_**


	8. capitulo8

_Capitulo VII_

**_(Aclaraciones: aquí los chicos tienen 12 años)_**

_Se pusieron a pensar tan solo por un minuto que la vida se parece a tantas cosas que hay en la realidad, por ejemplo ahora se parece en un simple bol repleto de uvas negras, rosadas y blancas cada una con un sabor distinto...  dulce y amargas._

_Ahora comparen eso con sus propias vidas..._

_Yo podría decir que mi vida es como una uva rosada, esta entre lo bueno y lo malo o podríamos decir entre un carácter tranquilo como el de mi padre o dominante como el de mi madre._

_Perdón aun no me eh presentado soy Kino Asakura tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Han, si, es un nombre tan raro pero bonito porque lo puso mi papá._

_Mis papás son Yoh y Anna, son geniales en especial mi otousan._

_- Mentira okaasan es mejor!!- dio Han mientras leía el diario._

_- No otousan!! Perdón aquí esta el entrometido de mi Onii-san es muy molesto._

_- Se puede saber a quién le dices molesto?- pregunto Han_

_- Bueno ya quiero seguir escribiendo si no te importa!!-dijo una enfadada Kino_

_- Hai, Hai Ii wa me voy- decía Han mientras se iba._

_Como iba diciendo yo puedo decir que soy una uva rosada porque no es ni muy amarga, ni muy dulce. Ja y me hermano es como una uva negra pero ya llegando a podrida y muy pisoteada... es muy idiota y dominante._

_- Nan da to?!- interrumpió Han_

_- Y otra vez la burra al trigo, que no te dije que te fueras ya de mi pieza!! Pero me dejas esas deliciosas uvas que estas comiendo, aunque sea un poquito- dijo Kino juntando las manos._

_- Eh Mmmm déjame pensar, esta bien solo a cambio de algo- dijo con una mirada un poco calculadora pero fría._

_- Qué cosa?- pregunto Kino_

_- Que me dejes leer tu Diario- respondió Han _

_- Pero si ya la leíste como si fuera una revista de mamá- dijo Kino_

_- Tienes razón - dijo Han_

_- De que?- cuestiono Kino_

_- ahora yo tengo razón- respondió Han_

_- De que cosa?- pregunto de nuevo_

_- De que eres muy despistada, bueno este es la condición quiero que le digas a Chichihue que me deja entrenar con el- dijo Han_

_- Pero si ya estas entrenando- dijo Kino_

_- Si pero lo quiero hacer con Chichihue._

_- Ah bueno, ahora te puedes ir?_

_- No, porque mamá dice que ya esta la comida._

_- Hai, ya bajo- respondió Kino._

_La joven castaña guardo su cuadernillo después de que termino de escribir, se acomodo su pantalón ancho de color azul marino se coloco sus gafas de color rojo en la cabeza y bajo a comer._

_Hay se encontró con el glotón de su hermano sentado a lado de Hahahue como siempre bestia con un pantalón deportivo negro y una remera de mangas largas de color blanco y nunca faltaba su gorra negra con su auricular._

_Se sentó y todos los presentes agradecieron por sus alimentos._

_Anna se levanto para ir a traer el postre._

_- Y Kino qué vas a hacer el día de hoy?- pregunto Yoh con su típica sonrisa._

_- Iré a visitar a Ren-san, quiero pedirle que me enseñe como utilizar una cuchilla- respondió Kino de la más tranquila._

_- Y vos Han?_

_- Yo acompañare a mi hermana- respondió mientras bebía su jugo de naranja._

_- No tienes a nadie a quien molestar verdad ¬¬- dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina a su hermano._

_- Jijijiji^^- solo ri_

_- Bien ustedes dos no se iran si no comen el postre- dijo Anna mientras ponía la bandeja de uvas_

_- Uvaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- Kino saltaba en un pie y agarraba un racimo- que rico_

_- Madura- dijo Han con voz fría (típica en él)._

_Yoh mira a Anna y sorprendió un poco todavía no se acostumbraba ver a Anna sonriendo, antes solo observaba con el entrecejo fruncido por más que fuera algo gracioso. Después de que nacieron los gemelos comenzó a sonreír de esa manera, no siempre, pero lo hacia._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Anna que se percato de la mirada de su esposo_

_- Nada solo es que no puedo dejar de estar feliz, ahora tengo una esposa brillante y dos hijos hermosos- dijo mientras la besaba._

_- Puag!! Hay lugares para eso- se quejo Han_

_- Realmente son patéticos- dijo Kino_

_- Y tambien cursis- agrego Han que se había levantado de la mesa y se llevaba a su hermana a hasta la mansión Tao, después de despedirse de sus padres_

_Kino antes de entrar a la mansión se topo con el hijo de pilika y Ren que estaba jugando._

_- Hey Li!!- grito la de cabellos castaños y un poco desordenado_

_- Cómo andas Kino?- pregunto el aludido mientras se daba la vuelta, él chico era bastante alto tenia el físico como su padre y los ojos dorados su cabello azul y lacio, bestia un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca._

_- Esta tu mi tío?- pregunto Han fríamente( si ahora Ren aunque no tenga parentesco con Yoh o con Anna, el cabecita de tiburón ^^ como lo amo les dijo que lo llamaran así)_

_- Esta adentro entrenando como siempre- respondió Li_

_- Bueno nos vemos luego quieres?- pregunto Kino_

_- Claro- respondió el peli azul_

_Los chicos entraron y se fueron para el gran patio, hay encontraron a Ren y a Pilika charlando animadamente con Horohoro y Tamao con su hija Key._

_Lo cual esta ultima se dio cuenta de su presencia._

_- Chicos como andan?_

_- Muy bien y vos?- dijo Kino_

_- Y tratando de ver si Li quiere ir al cine- respondió Key. Ella Era una chica un poco más baja que Kino tiene 11 años (Al igual que Li solo que él es mayor por meses) tiene el cabello bueno podríamos decir un poco raro mezcla de azul y rosado, delgada._

_- y por qué no vas con alguien más?- pregunta Han pero sin cambiar su tono de voz._

_- Porque Li es como si fuera mi hermano mayor y me cuida, pero esta buena la idea, oye queres venir conmigo al cine?- pregunto al instante Key_

_- Yo... Yo?_

_- Claro quién más que un chico tan lindo como vos me acompañe? aparte todas las chicas estarán envidiosas porque yo voy a ir con vos- dijo Key con una sonrisa._

_- Y bue... sino queda otra tendré que ir con vos- dijo en tono de resignación, pero un leve tono rosado se posaba en su cara._

_- Ok entonces yo tratare de convencer a Li a que venga conmigo- dijo Kino pegando algunos saltitos (raro en ella)_

_- Iie- dijo de una su gemelo._

_- Por qué?- pregunto ella haciendo pucheros_

_- Porque yo lo digo y punto- respondió fríamente._

_- No seas un ogro déjala- dijo Key- pero Kino me tenes que prometer que me lo vas a cuidar_

_- Hai- dijo la castaña_

_Las dos muchachas miraron a Han para saber cual era su respuesta, este al no poder decir algún pretexto para que su hermana no valla con su amigo no le que más que decirle que si, aunque ne le agradaba mucho la idea de dejarla sola, realmente era muy celoso de su hermana y si le llegaba pasar algo él era capas de destruir cualquier cosa. _

_Las chicas sonrieron victoriosas, era la primera vez que lograban convencer a Han ya que cuando el decía que no era no. Key como agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara y se cayera sentado._

_Las dos jóvenes fueron a buscar a Li ya que Han no reaccionaba todavía y a Kino se le había olvidado la razón de por qué fue a la mansión Tao._

_- Oye Kino?, te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo Key parando de repente._

_- Claro- respondió la aludida._

_- Por qué tu hermano se comporta de esa manera?- pregunto Key bastante curiosa._

_- Si eso tambien me lo estaba preguntando- dijo Li apareciendo por detrás de ellas._

_- Kya!!- pegaron un grito a la vez._

_- Oh ni que fuera tanto como para asustarlas- dijo en tono de burla el de ojos dorados - Y bien? vas a responder o no?_

_- ok- dijo en un suspiro la castaña._

_~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~_

_Kino y Han tienen apenas 3 años._

_Anna se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista mientras que Yoh esta jugando con los gemelos._

_En eso la itako se levanta, agarra a los niños y los alista. Era su primer día de Jardín así que se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que no quería llevar a sus bebés a un lugar extraño, como ella decía._

_Los niños salieron contentos porque iban a conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos._

_Caminaban los dos solitos ya que el jardín quedaba a unas cuadras de la pensión y se las podían arreglar solos._

_- Pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo parándose enfrente los pequeños._

_- un par de insectos- dijo una otra voz._

_- Boteyita de herez- dijo rápidamente Han._

_- Señor Hao no prefiere que los quite del camino- dijo una voz femenina._

_- Por qué? si me agradan- respondió Hao- Aparte son mis sobrinos_

_Los seguidores de Hao: ºOº ohohohohohohohohoho_

_- Por que a mi- dijo en un susurro Hao._

_- Pod iriota- respondió Kino_

_- Niña insolente- Hao trato de agarrarla pero algo o alguien se interpuso._

_- No la toquez zokete- dijo Han dándole un manotazo _

_- Como te atreviste a tocar a mi señor- dijo Opacho empujándolo_

_- Enzima de enano feo- dijo Kino _

_- Qué dijiste?- un enfadado Opacho se estaba por acercar pero de nuevo Han se lo impidió pateándolo._

_- Vamos Opacho no dejaras que un par de niños te gane- dijo Marion_

_- Achi que ce lama Opacho, jajaja, nomble tan tonto, jajajaja y si lo sepalás podez desir que llai un opa y un cho, jajajajaja- dijeron entre risas los gemelos_

_Opacho estaba rojo de la furia se transformo en una ovejita y los ataco._

_- Kya!! buaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kino comenzó a llorar ya que se había golpeado el brazo._

_- AHHHHHHH!!!!!- los cabellos de Han se elevaron, y de algún lugar salio un espíritu lo más raro era que tenia alas negras y un cuerpo de un humano ordinario.... no era un espíritu sino un ángel_

_En un dos por tres Han estaba cerca de Opacho y le la dio la orden a su ángel que lo atacara, el pobre enano callo encima de Hao, el cual estaba sorprendido ya que nunca había visto algo así._

_Marion ataco por la espalda a Han, mala táctica ya que Kino tambien tenía a su ángel con la diferencia que eran alas blancas y era una joven, en la frente un par de cuernitos le adornaba. E la hizo volar a la pobre de Marion._

_Hao se enfado bastante ya que nadie pero nadie lastimaba a SU Marion así que hizo aparecer al espíritu de fuego._

_- Espíritu de Fuego ve, ahí tienes un par de bocadillos- le hizo seas para que lo atacara._

_Kino y Han no sabían que iban a hacer ya que estaban un poco asustado era la primera vez que veían algo así. Y repentina mente a la pequeña Kino se le ocurrió una idea y ahí fue la primera vez que reía, ya que era una niña un poquito fría y nunca sonreía._

_- Eh!! bo vichito zi voz que padeses una niña- grito Kino_

_Al ángel una gotita apareció en la frente se giro para ver a su dueña._

_- Que desea ama?- pregunto el ángel_

_- Y che defendeme no?- dijo Kino y la empujo al igual que al ángel de Han._

_El par de ángeles atacaron en equipo al espíritu sagrado y así lo vencieron._

_- Feh! Yetsu raro- dijo Han viendo como se iba Hao con sus seguidores corriendo._

_- Los niños de hoy en día- dijo Hao mientras desaparecía._

_~~~~~~~fin flash back~~~~~~~~_

_- Wow y yo lo único que tengo es un espíritu de un perro de tres cabezas llamado beros- dijo impresionado por la historia Li- pero mis padres no saben que lo tengo._

_- Ja y yo tengo al espíritu de un grifo llamado Mar- dijo Key- y el tuyo como se llama?_

_- Mi ángel se llama Lisha, es un ángel y el de Han se llama Icaro y es un Arcángel- respondió Kino._

_- Pero esa historia no explica nada del porque de la conducta de Han- dijo Key- solo hablan de como aparecieron sus ángeles._

_- La verdad no se porque cambiamos nuestra manera de ser, me parece que con el tiempo la personas cambian- dijo Kino rascándose la cabeza._

_- Si, tienes razón- dijo Li- y díganme para a donde iban tan apresuradas?_

_- A buscarte- Respondió Key_

_- Y para que?_

_- Te quería preguntar si queres salir conmigo mañana- Dijo Kino sonriéndole_

_- Qué... qué? yo... yo- dijo tartamudeando._

_- Te pareces a mi hermano, jijijijiji- dijo entre risas la niña Asakura._

_Al final al pobre de Kino no pudo seguir con sus escritos ya que su hermano no para de retarla del porque iba a salir con Li ya que le molestaba._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola espero que hayan disfrutado de este chapter ya que la verdad no tenia pensado en hacerlo, se me ocurrió cuando estaba comiendo uvas en un día de lluvia entonces se me ilumino la mente y decidí escribir este capitulo ^^._**

****

**_Pido mil disculpas este capitulo no me salio como quería, es que en mi cabeza vuelan miles de ideas y sin estar conciente las escribo, sonara raro pero soy así. Y pare serles sincera yo normalmente escribo cosas tristes y si desean leer algunas historias originales  me mandan un revi con su mail y yo se los envió ok?_**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Otousan: papá._**

****

**_Okaasan: mamá._**

****

**_Onii-san: Hermano._**

****

**_Hai: si._**

****

**_Ii wa: Esta bien._**

****

**_Nan da to?:_**

****

**_Chichihue: Forma muy antigua y en cierto desuso en la actualidad, que denota un alto grado de respeto y cariño por la figura del padre. Es algo así como decir 'honorabilísimo padre'_**

****

**_Hahahue: Lo mismo que lo anterior, pero dado al caso de la Madre._**

****

**_Yetsu: tipo._**

****

**_Bueno pasemos a lo bueno los reviews!!_**

****

**_Xris_****_: Hola amiga ahora estoy por ir a ver si puedo scannear el dibujo para mandártela aunque me emocioné bastante y sin querer lo transforme en un ángel caído pero te prometo que haré otro más. Bueno ojala hayas disfrutado este capitulo._**

****

**_anika-asakura: gracias por tu apoyo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque la verdad no me salio como quería, amiga te lo dedico._**

****

**_Bueno solo me resta decirles que ahora esta en su decisión si quieren que lo siga o no solo con mandarme un mail o un reviews._**

****

**_"Que la eterna luz les ilumine el camino a todos ustedes por siempre y para siempre"_**


	9. capitulo 9

_Capitulo 9: Triste despedida..._

_Las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, anunciando que algo iba a ocurrir esa noche, que cambiaría totamente la vida de la familia Asakura._

_- Han!!- grito Kino._

_- Qué?-pregunto el rubio al llegar al cuarto de su hermana._

_- Donde está mi cuaderno?- dijo Kino._

_- Te fijaste debajo de tu cama?- pregunto Han sonriendo._

_Kino camino hasta su cama, se agacho, estiro su brazo y agarro el cuaderno. en ese instante Han comenzo a reir. Ella solo lo miró enojada y se dio la vuelta._

_Después de dos horas Anna los llamo para que cenaran y luego irse a dormir._

_- Oka, voy a ir al cementerio esta noche- aviso Han._

_- Iie, ya es muy tarde- dijo Anna._

_- Pero...-se quejo._

_- Hasle caso caso Han, otro día te voy a llevar- dijo Yoh._

_- Esta noche es especaila, las estrellas estan en su punto- dijo Han._

_-  La respuesta sigue siendo no- dijo Anna decidida. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

_- Subi al techo y observalas desde allí- sugirío Yoh._

_- No, mejor va ser que las veas desde el jardín- decía Anna mientras lavaba los platos._

_- Por esta vez- y puso cara de borreguito degollado_

_- No- sentencia la itako._

_- Esta bien mejor me voy a dormir , no valla a ser cosa que sea contagioso ser odioso- dijo fríamente Han subiendo las escaleras._

_Más a la noche..._

_Pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo de la planta alta de la pensión, unas manos abrieron una pueta de un cuarto._

_- Kino... Kino despertate- susurro Han._

_La chica lentamente abrio los ojos y lo iro._

_- Vamos al cementerio- dijo Han con una sonrisa._

_- Pero mamá te dijo que o- dijo Kino bostezando._

_- Venis o no?-pregunto frunciendo el seño._

_- Dale vamos total estamos un rato y luego nos venimos._

_Salieron sigilosamente de la pensión._

_Caminaron unas cuadras, antes de llegar al cementerio paro Kino de golpe._

_- Qué te ocurre?-pregunto el joven shaman._

_- No creo que sea buena idea ir  ahora al cementerio- respondio Kino._

_- No va a ocurrir nada- dijo Han sonriendo._

_- Regresemos, encerio-le jalo de la manda de la camiseta blanca que llebaba puesto._

_En la pensión_

_Anna desperto de golpey se sento en el futón. Estaba transpirando y se sentía nerviosa._

_- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Yoh._

_- Los niños- respondio Anna y se levanto para ir rapidamente a los cuartos de sus hijos._

_Reviso cada cuarto y no se encontraban._

_Salió de la pensión como un rayo detras le seguia Yoh preguntandole hacia donde iban ella solo le dijo "el cementerio"_

_En otro lugar _

_Kino lo tomo por el brazo y casi lo saco arrastrando de allí._

_Cuando Han por fin pudo escapar de las garras de su hermana comenzo a caminar más lento ya que estaba mirando las estrellas._

_La joven shaman cruzo la calle no sin antes fijarse bien si no había ningun vehiculo a la vista._

_Han no le importo y cruzo así no más la calle aun observando el cielo. A lo lejos se escucho un "crak" y camion bajo a toda velocidad._

_Anna por los había visto y tambien como bajaba aquel camion, Han au no y había llegado hasta el otro extremo de la vereda._

_- Han!!! hijo- grito Anna corriendo por la calle._

_Han lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa, luego el camion lo golpeo._

_Siendo tan fuerte el impacto del camion, él salio disparado haciendo que un poste de allí lo detuviera haciendo que se le fracturara la columna vertebral._

_Anna quedo en shock al ver en el estado que se encontraba su hijo, la sangre que tenía en la frente, el hombre descolocado la cabeza en el cordon de la vereda._

_Ella se sento y levanto la cabezo de su hijo, era algo extraño ya que su hijo la miro._

_- Te quiero- dijo Han antes de dejar de respirar y su corazón se detuviera por completo._

_Anna lo cerro los ojos y noto que en el rostro de u bebé había una sonrisa._

_- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo alzo y se lo llevo hasta el hospital más cercano._

_- Anna espera mejor llamemos una ambulancia- dijo Yoh tratando de parar a su esposa. Pero ella siguio con paso firme, su rostro se había tornado frío y lleno de furia._

_Kino lloraba, claro su gemelo había muerto hace pocos minutos y lo sentia, ya no estaba su otra parte. Su unico hermano había desaparecido de este mundo._

_Cuando por fin entraron al hospital los medicos..._

**_Continuara!!!!!_**

**_N/A:_**

****

**_jejeje_****_ que mal que soy jejejejejeje bueno lo voy a continuar si ustedes quieren así manden un revi si les gusto o no._**

****

**_capas_****_ que en el proximo chapter si es que lo hago pongo las dedicatorias como siempre lo hago._**

****

**_bye_****_._**


End file.
